


Hunting the Avari

by AvarianHuntsman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, In-valinor, Like seriously this is an AU, M/M, Politics, Slow as hell, You might get confused due to the flashbacks, first fic, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvarianHuntsman/pseuds/AvarianHuntsman
Summary: Prejudice often reigns when ignorance is great and great is the ignorance of the Elves that never left Valinor, especially when it comes to other elves. After the truth of Erestors' lineage comes to light, calls for his head ring out though many in the lower caste do not agree with the verdict. With a daring escape, a dead noble, corruption and a possible civil war; the bounty is high on the former Counselor and the hunt to capture, or better yet, kill him is on.This is a reload and rewrite of an story of the same name but still give Constructive criticism which is openly welcomed.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir(one-sided), Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Erestor/OC, Erestor/Orignal Male Character, Lindir (Tolkien)/Original Male Character(s), Lindir/OC, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Very Basic Outline

**Author's Note:**

> In my story, The elves that left Valinor will have Sindarian names. An example is, of course, Galadriel. Elves that stayed in Valinor will had Quenyan names and those exiled will have Exilic-Sindarin Names. All names from the website https://realelvish.net/names/. Not only that but time moves slower in Valinor but not by that much.

**The Basic Outline for the Verse**

  * Finarfin is the High king of the Noldor and leads from Tirion-upon-Tuna.
  * Time moves slower in Aman than in Arda but not that much.
  * The new city/settlement that most of the story will be taking place in Quenyan name is ‘Minyanando’ or First Valley. Common name is Little Tirion.
  * The title “Amanyar” now only relates to elves that DID NOT leave Aman or that were born in Aman.
  * When talking about the different groups within the AU:
  * The title “Ardaian” or “Ardaion”, Arda + Ion = Son of Arda, is used solely for when speaking about elves born in Arda as well as elves that lived and identify with Silvan/Avari culture and rituals. Mainly Sindar, Silvan, and Avari though.some Noldori and Vanyar may feel more kin to the groups listed beforehand than their Amanyar cousins.
  * The use of the title “Amanyar” is used soley when speaking about all Elf groups that did not leave Aman and their behavior. This includes Vanyar, Amanyar Noldor, and what few Teleri were left after the kinslaying, though their numbers increased over time.
  * The use of the title “Noldor” is used solely for when speaking about the Noldor that left Aman and their behavior. This DOESN’T include Amanyar Noldor though the title “Noldo” does.  
\- Example: Aegnor is Noldorian while his father, Finarfin, is an Amanyar Noldo or Calaquendi  
• The use of the title “Moriquendi” is considered a slur as is any reference to be “blinded from the light”.  
\- This will be used in many subtle ways in the story. I will point out the way I am using it in the comment or notes section.  
•
  * The use of the title “Silvan” is used solely for when speaking about the Silvan group and their behavior  
•
  * The use of the title “Sindar” and “The Noble Barbarians" is used solely for when speaking about the Sindar group and their behavior  
•
  * The use of the title “Avari” is used in for any elf group that may have lived in Arda without a recognized, hierarchical society as well as their behavior.  
The above list is important to remember and understand as they are ways that the cultural differences that took place can be identified.
  * Tirion-upon-Tuna and New Tirion are called the twin cities amongst the newcomers and the common folk
  * The Silvans are lowest level of Elves that are known to live in Little Tirion or Tirion-upon-Tuna.
  * Avari, under the decree of the Council, are not to live in the twin cities. This decision is not well like by late 3rd and 4th age elves.
  * Many of the Avari that can, live in the forests of Orome under his protection.




	2. Volume 1,Part I - The Starting Point(The New City)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did it come to this?" That was the though that floated through Elronds' mind. All he could do at this point is reminiscence. Maybe he would find the answer there.

The morning started out well with a blue sky that was slightly cloudy; a little hot with a nice, gentle breeze. A day perfect for fishing, drinking or relaxing. The sounds of a stream trickled by, enticing those who were sweating or those who prefer colder temps to take a dip in its cool waters. The birds were singing happily and loudly, flirting with one another, trying to find the right mate. All in all, it’s a perfect day for leisure, play and rest. These sounds of peace were interrupted with the moaning of a tracker.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Sighed Hendusaile. “I should be at home with my husband, resting on a bench while he plays his lute or playing with my sons. I shouldn’t be hunting some savage who somehow managed to get into Valinor”

“Though”, she continued, speaking in a lower tone “I would never suspect that Erestor was Avari. I can’t even imagine how Lord Elrond feels.”

“True.” Grunted Corimion as he reached for his fourth cup of tea. “I heard the Lord Elrond had named him family an’ all. It shows how well of an actor hes’ to be, to be able to fool not just Elrond but Gil-Galad as well though even if he did all o’that, I don’t really see the point of huntin him down. He did quite a-many good thing in Middle Earth from what I heard.”

“And how do you know that?” asked Arcion. “For all we know, the accounts could be exaggerated. Not just that but to be fooled by some wildling shows that Elrond is not as ‘wise’ as they say he is. It’s brought shame to him and his, at least that is the word I heard from some from the Council, though seeing how he enjoys the company of kinslayers it’s does make sense that he would-.”

“All right,!” A voice shot through the clearing. The three elves looked over to see Glorfindel packing up his gear. “Up all of you, the more time we waste, the more distance between us and him, day is wasting.”

He watched them slowly get up, still whispering amongst each other before turning to the rest of his gear. It was after a comment from Arcion about loyalty to wrong persons that he spoke again, this time address the whole group and ending the conversations that were being had.

“ I know that many of you have heard many thing and wish to discuss them but I would advise you to remember that though Elrond may no longer be my lord but he is my friend, not to mention, he is the leader of this search party. A position that demands your respect. As his right hand, I will not hesitate to defend him especially from those whose ignorance does nothing to still their tongues.”

Pausing to make sure the message was hammered in, he continued, “Anymore gossip and you’ll find yourself doing additional training with Rog and his war dogs.”

Glorfindel watched impassively as the three trackers and the others started preparing themselves to move out. As they began to move, Glorfindel began to walk to his horse when he saw Elrond standing beside Asfaloth.

“Are you ready to continue forward, Glorfindel?” The Elf lord look weary and more-than-a-little angry. He had heard the words of the others but they did not concern so much. Those that know will talk and those that know less will talk ever more. What was worrying him was that they had been looking for days and had not seen any tracks to show that Erestor had been past this area and though the words of Glorfindel touched Elrond, the reason they had to be said hits him.

How it got to this, he will never truly understand as things moved faster than he could follow though there is one thing that he knows: He would get to the bottom of this.

_**~Past~** _

After coming to Valinor Elrond had spent about 200 years under the wing of his kin in the city of Minyanando or New Tirion, as many others called it, enjoying the peace of the land and spending time with Celebrian.

While many in Valinor were more than ready to accept the new arrivals, they were not, however, prepared for the amount that had come as well as the vast differences that existed between the groups. After many attempts and failures by the Amanyar elves to find housing for the new elves, Elrond was chosen; though he would say forced, to lead preparations into creating lodging for his people and other groups. Which meant that he had to do the whole meet and greet dance or politicking as Bilbo labeled.

He would have had no problem getting to work but in the name of honesty he did not want too. Also, he was not prepared to do so since his experience was mainly in leading his house of Noldo, not planning for the housing of them, which was his valid reasoning though, in the end, with the ‘help’ of his wife, her friends as well as of course Galadriel and Cirdan he managed to get begin and work on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all of the support he had received during the first phase of building, he had not expected the intense backlash he got in the second phase after he recommend letting some of the elf groups leave The Twin cities and to let them establish their own territories and communities.

During the first phase, everything was going well. The first draft he had did for the housing of elves was simple. He had, at first, told the council that he wanted to build the new city to the West of Tirion, and they agreed, giving him a place to begin building but it didn’t take long to see why they had given him the space so quickly or to see the massive mess that was the far west side of the city which, from what could be seen, were also the slums of Tirion-Upon-Tuna that held elves that were in the House of Mandos after the many battles of the 1st and 2nd age before being released. From what he was told there were many that were living slums due to the speed in which the city grew, waiting to be given land to build their home on though it seem that, for many, that would never happen.

As he walked through the slums near where he had been approved to build the beginnings of the city, there was trash that littered the streets; the grass was patchy if there was grass in the first place as well as horse filth everywhere. The homes were shabby and many were falling apart from disrepair and lack of maintenance and overall care.

When he brought the back the report of what he had seen to the others, Celebrian out and out refused to live west of Tirion, instead she wished to live to the east closer to the Bay of Eldamar. Aegnor wanted to know as to why the slums where even allowed to get the way it was and Galadriel was silent.

After talking, all that present at the meeting had agreed to go with Celebrians idea of a city closer to the Bay. A meeting was scheduled to change plans for the location of the city as well as the size of it. Galadriel had told Elrond to make the city at least two and a half times bigger than it was now, at minimum. As always, she did not answer any of the questions that he had, instead leaving him there confused as to why he should and worried about what scheme she was planning.

At the meeting, the changes caused a bit of debate and anger amongst the council of Tirion with some finding it a bit suspicious. Right as Elrond began to try and defend his changes in front of the Council, a voice had stopped him.

“Young Lord Elrond, let us stop awhile whilst tempers have yet to boil over.”

Before Elrond could turn to face the voice that spoke, the council scrambled to get to their feet before bowing as King Finarfin walked in.

“King Finarfin, forg-

“Let there be a recess, young Lord, so that council can properly go over the changes that you wish for. I feel they will be more willing to discuss the changes with you after they have their meal.”

With that said, the king continued walking toward the council room with his men trailing behind him.

“Also Elrond..” The king paused to make sure that he had the peredhels’ full attention.

“When Galadriel gets here, _if_ she even comes, tell her that I wish to speak to her as soon as possible. Thank you.”

“Of course, Kin-“ The door closed before he could finish his sentence.

“It seems like there are problems in paradise” His minstrel declared after they had been lead to a resting room.

“And it seems that the Aymanyar are not interested in taking care of their people.” He continued.

“That is not our business, Lindir.”

“We are…” Elrond continued, already seeing the signs, hoping beyond hopes that Lindir doesn’t get caught in whatever scheme Galadriel most likely told him to do. “ ..To get approval for the plans for the city and see if there are any in this city that will assist us.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

The way Lindir looked and the sullen way he agreed with him would let him, and anyone else that was looking, think that Lindir was properly chastised. The slight curl of the lips and challenge in his eyes say otherwise.

“..What orders do you have from Galadriel, Lindir? I know she had you doing something for whatever plot she has cooking.” He tried to sound frustrated and angry but could not keep the feeling of futility and curiosity from his voice.

“ Are you trying to distract yourself from the fact that King doesn’t seem to like you that much? ‘Young Lord’ As if you just turned 100 and are still green behind the ears! Which, honestly you weren’t green at 100 so it’d be more like 75 and I-“

“Don’t even try to deflect. I am indeed a young lord compare them so that doesn’t bother me. Now I know Galadriel has you snooping for her. What is it that she wants know? What scheme is she plotting?”

“I take offence at your tone, Elrond.” Galadriel stood at the door. Her face would be calm for the slight upturn of her lips.

“Scheme? Plotting? The way you say those word in make me seem as if I am planning something.”

“Forgive me if my tone offends, but are the words I speak incorrect?”

“It doesn’t matter if they are correct or not, I still take offense. You hurt my heart with the way you insinuate that I would have kind, gentle Lindir spy for me in castle of our king.” Her smile betraying the former sternness that was on her face beforehand.

“So I am wrong, then? “

“Yes, you are. I don’t have Lindir collecting information for me at all. I have Celebrian doing for me.”

“…Galadriel… please, not my wife. I don’t want another incident like what happened with those Vanyar Nobles.”

“Oh fear not, my daughter has learn quite a bit living amongst her kin here, though not enough. She and you will not be held accountable for anything.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, Galadriel.”

“Well, Figwit is with her.”

“That makes me feel a bit better. Also I thought I should let you know that the King told me to let you know that he wishes to see you as soon as possible.”

“After he call Elrond a ‘young lord’ as if he isn’t-“. Lindir started, a rant on the edge of this tongue.

“I _am_ a young lord here, Lindir. There are elves here that lived centuries before I was born. You saw them, many of them have beards, their so old.”

“Oh stop, you’re just happy to be called ‘young’ again.”

“Did my father..” interrupted Galadriel, stopping the duo from getting into one of their infamous squabbles.

“Did he tell exactly what he wanted?”

“No, he did not my lady. He treated Lord Elrond like a messenger then dismissed him.”

“Lindir” His exasperation was enough to silence the songbird and sent him across the room. “Enough already.”

“Fine” Lindir sighed before muttering “though you’d think he would treat his grandson-in-law better”

Shaking his head at Lindirs’ actions, Elrond turned his attention to Galadriel.

“The only message he asked me to deliver to you is for you to see him as soon as possible. Why?”

“Nothing much. I just wondered what he could want that was so urgent that he could not wait until I met with him.” The silence after her sentence was enough to let Elrond know that there was tension between her and her father, and knowing Galadriel, he would have to play as the mediator until Erestor came. 

After waiting, debating, waiting again, debating some more, Elrond was at his wits end. They had been at this for at least 3 months and he had gotten nowhere and had gotten nothing but talked at and ignored. By then, there were many new elves entering Valinor with nowhere to go save for the palaces that would take them in as thralls. Arriving at his home, he told Celebrian what had happened.

“What does mother say to do?”

“I haven’t spoke to her yet. She left after I told her her father wanted to speak to her. “

“She left you alone with those stuffy fools? With no help?”

“Now, love I bet that she was thinking of something to help me especially with the new arrivals.”

“And the elves that are interested in moving into your city from Western Wing.”

“What? What do you mean? Wait, is that why your mother told me to increase the city size? No don’t tell me, I should have known. “

“Don’t be upset, dear.”

“ I'm not I just wanted the city to be for the elves that were coming after us. I feel like she is pushing me toward something she wants.It feels as if she is using me abit.”

“While I understand where you are coming from, I am sure you are well aware that even if my mother hadn’t said anything, people would have wanted to move into your city regardless of who you wanted the city to be for.”

“Too true, my Lady.” Lindir intoned. Elronds’ glare did not stop the minstrel from speaking.

“I’m not sure that you know since you have spent most of your free time on this city but you DO have a rather positive reputation thanks to the elves that came before us. Many have heard that you are a good lord. Also, I must defend Lady Galadriel from your accusation, especially when you know very well that you were already making plans for more space for any elves that may move into the city after your visit to the Western Edge. So how is she using you when she just gave you the info you needed for the plans that were cranking in your brain?”

“..Shut up, Lindir.”

“Stop your pouting, Elrond. Lindir is right. Don’t take you anger from what happened to you in the Capital on my mother.”

“I’m sorry, love. I did not mean to, I was..No there is not excuse for what I said. I am sorry for what I said. I’ll apologize to your mother when I see her.”

With an over-exaggerated clearing of his throat, Lindirs’ face was the very definition of innocence, expecting something, Elrond wasn’t sure. Not knowing what it was that he wanted, Elrond began to ask question on what information Lindir had on what it was that Galadriel had wanted him to snoop out. Lindir had replied that Galadriel wanted to find out many things including information about what it was that was needed for the building of the city to be approved and from there they can create a plan. After that it was more information gathering for Lindir, Elrond would have to go back to Tirion and debate some more, and gathering of support for the building of the city for Celebrian while Galadriel would be speaking to her father and her family. All in all it took half an age for there to be any improvement.

After another debate with very little done, Elrond walked into the room that had been set aside for him after the council realized that he would not allow himself to be ignored and would not back down. As he came in, he saw that Galadriel, Aegnor, Lindir and Celebrian were waiting for him. After a few cups of wine and a few minutes of silence, they began to converse.

“Well, they are no longer speaking over me and a few of them actually responded to some of my statements and even asked me questions on my plans.So that is an improvement.” Elrond stated sarcastically.

“We even conversed on how the part of the city they run is doing. What it you that caused their change towards me, Lady Galadriel?"p>

“No, but now is not the time for that. We have things to discuss.”

After the discussion, Elrond was able to get the whole picture of the situation as to why the council was so hostile towards him. The list was long and varied but Celebrian and Lindir was able to find out as to why it was happening.

“It’s ridiculous! How was Lord Elrond supposed to get King Finarfin permission to marry his granddaughter when he’s in bloody Valinor?!”

“Lindir.”

“He’s right, love. Though his wording is not one that a one should use, he is correct. That, however, is not what worries the most. Why do they think that Elrond would try to upset their position when he has stated that he is not interested in the higher politics of Tirion.”

Glaring a bit longer at Lindir but saying nothing, Elrond couldn’t find an answer to Celebrians’ question and sat silently as the others continued their conversations. They threw ideas around to try and figure out how exactly they can go about moving the building of the city forward as well how to approach the passive-aggression from the council. They continued to discuss ideas when Elrond had been called back for his final debate with the council. Before he left, Galadriel told him to listen closely to what was said by the Council. That there may be allies amongst them and some might be of help.

Elrond preformed as he always did; calm in his arguments, though he was more direct with his wants. After his turn at speaking was over, he listened closely to the individual statements of council. At each speakers’ end, Elrond felt that he had managed to get a little information that would help him in his last speech though not much.

Time passed slower than usual as the speeches were made and even slower during a short recess, but it gave Elrond sometime to try and come up with something. As he began to try and write out a plan, several Councilman and women walked up to him to speak.

At first, it seemed that they just wanted to have a friendly conversation after all the tense back and forth but as he spoke to them, he realized they wanted more. Some of them complained of large amount of thralls that had overwhelmed his house that had come for the halls of Mandos which was echoed by the other councilmen. Another spoke of her worry for city’s lack of ability to hold the numbers that they were seeing and the others that have yet to come.

After listening to them for a while, Elrond came up with the only idea that he felt the Council would agree with. He just had to sell the idea the right way.

A few months after his last speech, Elrond received the letter that the cities new space and size was accepted.

“That was faster than I thought it would be” panted Elrond, taking a break from the sparring match with Aegnor. The courtyard that they were in had benches and fountains that supplied free spring water. He took a drink or three then sat down to read the letter in full.

“Galadriel must have spoken to her father finally.”

“Yes, my wife did finally speak to her parents but it was mostly you that convince the council. Notice the only time the King came was when the meeting was already at it end?”

“Yes, I noticed. I wondered what that was about. ”

“Well, King Finarfin wanted his advisors opinions of your plan without hearing it from you. That way no one can say that you swayed him due to being his grandson-in-law, with a side bonus of getting some of the councils opinion of you. Honestly, they had pretty much agreed with you until you brought up the whole “let the Noldor rule themselves” part of your speech but your last argument sealed the letter.”

“Oh. Well then.” There wasn’t much for Elrond could say as he and Aegnor walked to the baths.

“Ha, ha, Be more excited, Elrond. Not many manage to become the Lord of a new city in Aman so quickly, if at all. “

“….Oh.” Elrond hesitated. He had dealt with Aegnor long enough to know to be aware when he started giving compliments a little too freely.

“And Mithrandir said that you are wanted at the University, you know the one with large tree?”

“The large white or the large gold one?”

“Neither, the large stone tree.” Aegnor groaned, sinking deep into the hot waters before beginning to wash himself.

“Stone tree?”

“Yes. Oh, I never showed you that part of Tirion. It’s in the lower Northern Lights area. It a wide stone that has a tree growing out the middle. I’ll show but anyway, Mithrandir said that you wanted for a lecture on Arda’s lesser known cultures amongst other things at the end of the month, if you have time.”

“Oh!” Elrond was taken a littler aback at the prospect of giving a lecture so soon with little time to prepare and also at the fact that Mithrandir was going around making appointments for him. Though he couldn’t say that he wasn’t getting excited.

“Also” Aegnor continued “just to let you know, sooner or later Father will want to speak to you personally and privately and also Gil-Galad has told Galadriel that he has been wanting to call upon you to engage in the whole political dance. Galadriel told me not to tell you but I thought you should know.”

“ _Oh._ ” He knew the peace he had was too good to be true

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plans for a new city had been debated one for a number of months as well as looked over and nitpicked by many obviously bored Valanoiran architects, who have had nothing new to create, excited Adarian architects who wanted to remake old cities but with better defenses and had rushed to take the chance to do so, and overly paranoid Ardaian and Noldorian architiects, who have spent too much time in war.

After many rejections of the many plans that were created, Elrond and his council choose one that was perfect. All was well until he had made it clear that he wanted the having Feanorians and other Noldi to take part in the building of the city. 

This did not go over well and it had seemed that he had stepped on some toes of the Council but Galadriel assured him that he did not cause any offence, that it was just ‘political nonsense from stuffy old nobles deeming themselves much more important than they actually are”.

When he asked for more information, she refused to say anything other than it was just old prejudices popping up. Taking that to heart, Elrond pushed forward with the building of the city though as the building continued, more and more issues started to pop up. When Elrond had brought up the issues that were plaguing him again, Linder and Aegnor told him the truth.

“Though you got the approval from the Head Council to build the city, many of the local lords and ladies are worried about living near a city that will be lead by Noldorians again, Master Elrond.” Lindir started.

“That and having someone who is a friend to Feanorians is what is really causing the majority of wariness. Many has raised concerns about what your true intentions are and what you truly mean to do with the city.” Aegnor said.

“What do you mean by that?” Elronds’ voice was darkened with anger what was being insinuated against him.

“Well” Lindir started. “many believe that you are building the city to be a Noldorian stronghold that would compete with Tirion while others think you are trying make a place for the Sons of Feanor, especially Maglor and Meadhros, after they leave the halls.”

“Really?” Elrond asked, his face brighting at the thought of his fathers joining him in his home. “Well I won’t lie and say that I wouldn’t be happy if that happened.”

After listening further to the rest of the long list of complaints that were made against him, Elrond began to miss his Head of House. Erestors’ ability to deal with the most obstinate of nobles and the most complex of issues was sorely missed by the former Master of Rivendell, not that Elrond was incapable of dealing with them himself. It was that Erestor would have more joy in tearing the fools apart and Elrond would get a good show.

Fighting passed his small bout of melancholy, he continued listening to the reports of Lindir and Aegnor as well as listening to the happenings with the builders of the city. The meeting went on for hours with one of the builders telling him about the stalling in the shipment of of materials and documents though despite all of the set backs and aHunfter many years of hard work, much harder than he thought it would be due politics, his home and city had been built in a small valley that Celebrian found during her travels across Aman, southeast from Tirion. There were many names that were tossed around but they decided that simpler was better and so Minyanando it was named, The First Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcion – Son of Narrow One
> 
> Hendusaile – Wise-eyed One
> 
> Corimion – Son of Round One


	3. Part 1 - The Starting Point(The Valley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the building can commense, plans must be draw; before drawing plans, brainstorming must happen.

Elrond stood where the farm lands would be, at the highest part of the valley, on top, flat lands of the valley. He and others were surveying and labeling where the first of the crops would go as well as where the ranches for the horses and cattle. He smiled as he listened to Bilbo, who thanks to the magic of Valinor was restored to his youthful vigor, dress down a noble for suggesting that there was no need for composting stations as Aman would never lack in anything they would need.

He steps away from the argument to look at the valley as it was now. The valley was beautiful and wide with a large terraced landscape all the way down to the center of the valley were a large tree was. Underneath the tree was a single pillar that held the tree aloft over a drop off where it went even further down. Inside the drop off, one could find many minerals and deposits of various types.

The drop-off wasn’t there when they first got to the location, there was instead the tree was sitting in the middle of a pool that was in the center but as surveyors came and tested the area for stability, it caved in. There were no severe injuries when it happens though it did make many wonder just how unstable the valley was. Luckily, Elrond had with him many who were experienced in building in valley and they got quickly to work.

Each level of the terraced valley was large enough for many homes, offices, buildings like schools and whatnot. Some where even large enough for small farms, small vineyards and training fields though he was not sure where he would want to put people and places. Maybe a village in upper parts in the valley due to the mining that was going to take place at the center? As he continued to walk around the edge of the valley, he overheard a group of Ardarian and Valinorian elves making what seems to be the beginnings of their city plan before presenting it.

“Maybe the forges can spread into the walls of the lowest terrace with large, heavy load bearing support beams. We could warm the upper layers during winter with heat of the forges, dwarf style. It would allow for the blacksmiths to have quick access to the mineral that would be hoisted up from the drop.” A young silvan suggested.

“No, what need do we have for warming the upper levels? There is none that will feel the cold of winter.”

“Actually, I agree with Himmon, Coruon, at least to an extent.” an exile interjected “The cold in Valinor is more intense than the cold of Arda. You will feel it and it will be harsh since we are so close to the sea though it will not be as bad compared to Tirion. We have the mountains to protect us from the East wind and the valley also gives some protection from the south wind, but the north wind will blast down on use as it is lower. It will hit the south wall and though at the top will need the most warming.”

The elf that was speaking went silent to allow the other elves that were from Arda to absorb what he was saying.

“If what you say is true, Ceuro, then we don’t need the forges at the bottom of the valley but the top, right? What do you say, Wenyo? You’ve lived in Valinor longer than us.”

“Ceruo is correct. I’ve been told that you don’t feel the cold in Arda, even in it’s coldest parts.” He pauses to get confirmation before continuing. “Well the cold here is will set in your bones and the wind will cut and made it colder. For those not used to it, it can be a daunting experience.”

“Still won’t need the forges then when it will be the top southern wall as well as the farmers that will be the most exposed.” Coruon said.

“While it is true that they will need the most protection, forges being used to warm up the lower levels of the valley isn’t a bad idea. The cold with lower into the valley and it will get colder as you go lower.” Elrond interrupted. He like the where the group was going with their brainstorm.

“Add in..” He continued. “Snow, cold stagnant air in the middle of the valley with the lower portions getting cold wind from The drop as well as the snow that we will get and you’ll have allot of ellon and elleth complaining about the cold and lack of available fire wood.”

“Well” Coruon huffed. “I don’t think the cold will be that bad.”

“It will be” Assured Elrond. “Though I chose the path of the Eldar, I cannot fight that I am half-edain and due to that I do still feel the bite of cold though not as bad. It will rack you body in goosebumps at is most gentle touch. At it’s harshest, it will make you want to do nothing but curl into yourself. Your body will shiver and shake without your permission, your energy will drain out of you and you will barely have the energy to move from your bed, so I think the forges for heat is a good idea.”

He and the group continued to talk as they and the others began to make their way to the temporary living quarters. There was a meeting in a week to go over any new plans and to finalize others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Now that the planning for the foundation of the city was over, the hard part came. Who and what would go where. For this to be done, Elrond had a council of sorts created so that different perspectives could be heard and as well as to allow whatever guild there were a say. The Masonry Guild had been the first to take the offer to be apart of the council as well as the Architects guild. Next was the Farmer guild, the Seamstress/Seamters guild and so on. Before long there was a good size council for the city planners hear out.

“Master Elrond, a question if you have the time?” A young ellon asked, holding paperwork for the upcoming meeting.

“Yes, Cannor?”

“Do you plan to have this council for the city when it is finally running at full wind? I mean I know that the city is already, technically done but there is other things that have to be done, and so, and well-“

Stopping the nervous elf before in embarrassed himself, Elrond answered.

“Yes, Cannor, though not all of them and not in one large council. I would have them be split into 2 smaller councils: One council for the maintenance of the city as well as trade with TIrion and other cities and settlements and another for the inner workings of the city. The two would meet once, maybe twice a week to discuss any overlapping items like the Farmers Guild maybe wish to speak with the Merchants for exporting produce and what not. Then there are, of course, the craft guilds to allow a change to speak. At least that is what I would do if I were leading this city.”

“You’re not going to be the lead the city, Master Elrond? Why not?”

“Yes Elrond,” Interrupted Aegnor as he and another elf, who he had never seen before , stood by the door to the meeting room. “Why aren’t you leading the city? I though that you would with all of the work that you put into it, that you would.” The lightness in his voice was countered with confusion that could be seen on his face.

“I’ll explain after the meeting is over Grand Prince Aegnor.”

“Stop calling me that Elrond. I told to you did not have to plus it makes me feel weird.”

“Fine but I will call you ‘Prince’ as that is your title whether you like it or not. Now, lets go. They are waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himmon – Steadfast/enduring one – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story  
> Coruon – Cunning/Wily One – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story  
> Ceuro – Renewed One – Chapter 2 of the rewritten story


	4. Part 1 -The Starting Point(The Mine)

There were many topics of discussion at this point and all felt that what they wish to speak about was urgent and should take center stage. Due to this, the first hour of the meeting was Elrond and Cannor, doing their best to corral the meeting into something productive. It finally got under control when Elrond promised that all would be able to go over everything today.

The last first topic was a topic that they had went over at the last meeting and one that Elrond, personally, didn’t want to revisit until he had finished talking with a few of Tirions’ councilman that he had befriended. Elrond tried his best to not sigh though Aegnor did not hide his irritation at the elf.

“Master Alwa, we have already made it clear that, for the moment, there will be not claiming of mineral resources until we have a clear image of what is what as well as how access to it will be regulated.”

“I understand that, Master Elrond.. ” He stuttered “ But for the purpose of making sure the vein isn’t over-mined as well as to make sure that the shafts aren’t compromised it would be best that a clan be given rights to it in order to make sure of it upkeep.”

“While I agree..” Elrond began “That there should be a form of oversight over the deposit, I would rather have a panel, rather than just 1 clan, look after the deposit. That way there will not being any biases or favoritism, which is something that I went into during the last meeting, Master Alwa. “

“Yes but-“

“And the panel that I will build will be of those that have experience in the mining of mithril and who have been known for good character.”

“Yes, but-“

“And we will make sure that the people of the city that wish to work as miners will have the access that need. Another thing that we went over during the meeting.”

“Yes, but-“

“What it is?”

“Can you be sure that the council in Tirion won’t try to claim the mithril? Shouldn’t we do something that would solidify the citys’ claim to it and any other deposits we find?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mithril vein that was being discussed was found 3 years into planning out the foundation for the city after a cave-in in the city center. All have come to call the pit, The Drop. It was filled with all sorts of minerals like gold, iron, and silver but during a further and deeper inspection of the hole, which was done to make sure that they entire city would not fall into the pit, a large deeper area was found.

In this area was a lake so clear that one could see the bottom of its’ depth. The fish that could be seen were strange, no eyes could be seen on them and they were pink in the sunlight that reached them. There was also many forms of fungi and the like growing well there.

There were gems of the greenest green and deepest purple along the wall as well a strange, long-legged spiders that had small scorpion-like pincers. Galathil, who was leading the inspection, was walking around the other side of the lake, taking notes of what needs to be done when he heard a voice directed at him.

“It seems like the mining teams that we have will have to work double time to mine out all of this.”

“True, but since for now all we really need is the iron, gold, and diamond, it should be too hard of a task for them. I think I will be able to spare a small team or two for the other ores like the jade, emerald and amethyst ore. I saw some a aquamarine vine as well. Once the break is over, Coruon, I want you and Himmon to mark the more valuable precious gems.”

“Yes, sir though,forgive me if I am rude but I wasn’t aware that you would be leading the mining teams. I was under the assumption that Silvans are not fond of being underground. Won’t you feel uncomfortable?”

Though the words were said as politely, well as politely as Coruon could get, his tone made his true feeling loud and clear.

“Do you believe that I am not best suited to lead the mining teams?”

“Well no offense, my lord, but no. I’ve not heard of Silvan or Sindar being miners.”

“You won’t,” Galathil interrupted. “Hear of any Silvan or Sindar miner because they mostly been replaced by dwarfs as the main miners of Arda. They had a stranglehold on the best mining places in Middle-Earth but none-the-less there were many skilled Silvan and Sindar miners over the ages. My brother and I lead teams and worked the mineshafts in Moria as well as other places.”

“I don’t mean to question your experience but just feel that it would be better to have an Elf that has lived in Valinor to lead us.”

Galathil looked at Coruon for a bit before sighing. He had dealt with Noldorians before, both the exiles and the ones born in Arda and the arrogance and belief that they knew all is, as it always was irritating. He could not have elves disobeying him and doing as they wish because they thought they knew more especially since even the Valinorian elves had never been as deep as this before. So, though he would rather not do this, he had no choice.

“If it makes you feel better, the Valinorian miners voted on who they wished to lead the teams and I was chosen though if that is not enough for you, you can speak to the head of the mining guild about your thoughts. In fact,” His voice turning stern. “I give you leave to do that and if you still having even the smallest of doubt, you can stay upside and help the farmers double dig their fields.”

“My lord, I didn’t mean-“

“We are too deep into the earth, in a far too unknown land, examining a cave that has more and more tunnels as we continue to move along its’ walls. I cannot have any of the elves that I am leading going off and doing something foolish because they think they are less ignorant they what they actually are. “

“Forgive me, my lord. I was just worried about the safety of the crew.”

“Then by all means.” Galathil said while tucking his notes away and waving over an elf. “Go upside and be safe. Exploring unknown and unstable caves is not for the weak-at-heart. Ceuro take Coruon and any other elf that feels unsafe topside. There are deeper parts of this cave that need to be inspected and I don’t want to deal with panicky elves.”

“Yes sir, Come Coruon.”

The lord walked away, gathering a small group of ten and moved forward to where he had felt a wind blow. He could see light peeking from a small slit in the rock, as he got closer and could also feel heat.

It was silent as the the two walked away as they began to approach the entrance, Coruon began to complain.

“All I did was asking him a question. It is not my fault that the Moriquendi have little accomplishments.”

“Lord Galathil and Lord Celebrian were in the mining group that became the first elves to mine Mithril, when he was in Thingols’ court. The mines of Thingol produced many a great gem and jewel and had been dug as deep as many dwarven mines. The same can be in Orophers’ kingdom. To say to him that he lacks experience to lead this expedition is foolish especially when the one who is saying it has only ever worked in just one mine.”

“Also Coruon, “Another voice continued “Lord Galathil helped find, mine and transport the white stones that Turgon wanted for Gondolin. I worked under him during the building of the city.”

“I thought the stones were found nearby.”

“Yes it was” the elf replied. “But the right stones for creating the foundation and for building walls strong enough for a siege were needed and we Noldor at the time did not have the experience or knowledge in picking them out from the land that was there. It was new land to us then. You best apologize if you wish to be apart of the explorations. “

“I will.”

The young elf was silent during the rest of the trip to the hoist and was still silent when he was pulled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galathil is Celeborns' in-cannon brother. It means 'White Tree'. 
> 
> Alwa - Healthy/Strong/Flourshing


	5. Part 1 - The Starting Point(The Mine 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cave is explored some more with a pleasant find at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being short.

There were many topics of discussion at this point and all felt that what they wish to speak about was urgent and should take center stage. Due to this, the first hour of the meeting was Elrond and Cannor, doing their best to corral the meeting into something productive. It finally got under control when Elrond promised that all would be able to go over everything today.

The last first topic was a topic that they had went over at the last meeting and one that Elrond, personally, didn’t want to revisit until he had finished talking with a few of Tirions’ councilman that he had befriended. Elrond tried his best to not sigh though Aegnor did not hide his irritation at the elf.

“Master Alwa, we have already made it clear that, for the moment, there will be not claiming of mineral resources until we have a clear image of what is what as well as how access to it will be regulated.”

“I understand that, Master Elrond.. ” He stuttered “ But for the purpose of making sure the vein isn’t over-mined as well as to make sure that the shafts aren’t compromised it would be best that a clan be given rights to it in order to make sure of it upkeep.”

“While I agree..” Elrond began “That there should be a form of oversight over the deposit, I would rather have a panel, rather than just 1 clan, look after the deposit. That way there will not being any biases or favoritism, which is something that I went into during the last meeting, Master Alwa. “

“Yes but-“

“And the panel that I will build will be of those that have experience in the mining of mithril and who have been known for good character.”

“Yes, but-“

“And we will make sure that the people of the city that wish to work as miners will have the access that need. Another thing that we went over during the meeting.”

“Yes, but-“

“What it is?”

“Can you be sure that the council in Tirion won’t try to claim the mithril? Shouldn’t we do something that would solidify the citys’ claim to it and any other deposits we find?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mithril vein that was being discussed was found 3 years into planning out the foundation for the city after a cave-in in the city center. All have come to call the pit, The Drop. It was filled with all sorts of minerals like gold, iron, and silver but during a further and deeper inspection of the hole, which was done to make sure that they entire city would not fall into the pit, a large deeper area was found.

In this area was a lake so clear that one could see the bottom of its’ depth. The fish that could be seen were strange, no eyes could be seen on them and they were pink in the sunlight that reached them. There was also many forms of fungi and the like growing well there.

There were gems of the greenest green and deepest purple along the wall as well a strange, long-legged spiders that had small scorpion-like pincers. Galathil, who was leading the inspection, was walking around the other side of the lake, taking notes of what needs to be done when he heard a voice directed at him.

“It seems like the mining teams that we have will have to work double time to mine out all of this.”

“True, but since for now all we really need is the iron, gold, and diamond, it should be too hard of a task for them. I think I will be able to spare a small team or two for the other ores like the jade, emerald and amethyst ore. I saw some a aquamarine vine as well. Once the break is over, Coruon, I want you and Himmon to mark the more valuable precious gems.”

“Yes, sir though,forgive me if I am rude but I wasn’t aware that you would be leading the mining teams. I was under the assumption that Silvans are not fond of being underground. Won’t you feel uncomfortable?”

Though the words were said as politely, well as politely as Coruon could get, his tone made his true feeling loud and clear.

“Do you believe that I am not best suited to lead the mining teams?”

“Well no offense, my lord, but no. I’ve not heard of Silvan or Sindar being miners.”

“You won’t,” Galathil interrupted. “Hear of any Silvan or Sindar miner because they mostly been replaced by dwarfs as the main miners of Arda. They had a stranglehold on the best mining places in Middle-Earth but none-the-less there were many skilled Silvan and Sindar miners over the ages. My brother and I lead teams and worked the mineshafts in Moria as well as other places.”

“I don’t mean to question your experience but just feel that it would be better to have an Elf that has lived in Valinor to lead us.”

Galathil looked at Coruon for a bit before sighing. He had dealt with Noldorians before, both the exiles and the ones born in Arda and the arrogance and belief that they knew all is, as it always was irritating. He could not have elves disobeying him and doing as they wish because they thought they knew more especially since even the Valinorian elves had never been as deep as this before. So, though he would rather not do this, he had no choice.

“If it makes you feel better, the Valinorian miners voted on who they wished to lead the teams and I was chosen though if that is not enough for you, you can speak to the head of the mining guild about your thoughts. In fact,” His voice turning stern. “I give you leave to do that and if you still having even the smallest of doubt, you can stay upside and help the farmers double dig their fields.”

“My lord, I didn’t mean-“

“We are too deep into the earth, in a far too unknown land, examining a cave that has more and more tunnels as we continue to move along its’ walls. I cannot have any of the elves that I am leading going off and doing something foolish because they think they are less ignorant they what they actually are. “

“Forgive me, my lord. I was just worried about the safety of the crew.”

“Then by all means.” Galathil said while tucking his notes away and waving over an elf. “Go upside and be safe. Exploring unknown and unstable caves is not for the weak-at-heart. Ceuro take Coruon and any other elf that feels unsafe topside. There are deeper parts of this cave that need to be inspected and I don’t want to deal with panicky elves.”

“Yes sir, Come Coruon.”

The lord walked away, gathering a small group of ten and moved forward to where he had felt a wind blow. He could see light peeking from a small slit in the rock, as he got closer and could also feel heat.

It was silent as the two walked away as they began to approach the entrance, Coruon began to complain.

“All I did was asking him a question. It is not my fault that the Moriquendi have little accomplishments.”

“Lord Galathil and Lord Celebrian were in the mining group that became the first elves to mine Mithril, when he was in Thingols’ court. The mines of Thingol produced many a great gem and jewel and had been dug as deep as many dwarven mines. The same can be in Orophers’ kingdom. To say to him that he lacks experience to lead this expedition is foolish especially when the one who is saying it has only ever worked in just one mine.”

“Also Coruon, “Another voice continued “Lord Galathil helped find, mine and transport the white stones that Turgon wanted for Gondolin. I worked under him during the building of the city.”

“I thought the stones were found nearby.”

“Yes it was” the elf replied. “But the right stones for creating the foundation and for building walls strong enough for a siege were needed and we Noldor at the time did not have the experience or knowledge in picking them out from the land that was there. It was new land to us then. You best apologize if you wish to be apart of the explorations. “

“I will.”

The young elf was silent during the rest of the trip to the hoist and was still silent when he was pulled up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Galathil and his crew move forward, the wind that he felt earlier was getting stronger and stronger. He looked back at one of his men and signaled for them to wait for him before going forward. He felt along the wall until his hands were on top of where the slit was.

“Do you think there is another cave beyond there?”

“I hope not.” Galathil answered. “The wind is hot from the slit. This far deep, hopefully it is just a hot spring. If not….” He didn’t have to tell them. This far deep, other than a hot spring, magma could lay behind wall. They would not be able to outrun it the way the path dipped toward the wall. After feeling around for a few more minutes, he found the entrance.

“All right. I’m going inside to see. I just need one or two more to come with me.”

After waiting for a bit, two elves volunteered. After putting on their safety lines, the three elves went inside. As they walked in, they could feel the heat hit them. They were cautious with their steps, taking a slow pace into the cave.

“Do you hear that?”

“Yes, Lord Galathil. It sounds like water.”

They continued to walk until that finally found the source of the sound. On the right side of the cave was, to Galathils’ relief, was a hot spring with some sort of ore on the wall opposite to it. The three elves looked all around the room for cracks, pits, weakened wall and any other sort of weakness that could threaten the city or farms, though Galathil had a feeling that this sinkhole would become a mineshaft with all of the other minerals they saw. The gold would especially be mined as would the silver, and the many gemstones.

As he walk and looked around, he took in his surroundings well thanks to his eyes being more accustomed to low light caves thanks to his experience. After a while, he sat on a rock and took many notes on the type of rock and ore that was there as well as other things like the hot spring. It was while he was note taking that he noticed the wall he leaned on.

“Son, come. Bring your light to me.”

“Yes, father.”

After his son handed over the light, he looked close at the wall then ran his had over it a couple of times then just stared at the wall before gasping.

“Son,what do you think of this stone?”

Looking at his father with a puzzled face, Cuvallorn replied. “Looks like Limestone. Why?”

“Look again. Look closer.”

After looking again and even running his hand over it, he shook his head.

“It’s limestone, father.”

“Really? Suretal, Come here for a moment. Tell me, what do you think of this stone?”

Suretal came and looked at the stone wall. She took in the greyish-silver color of the stone and its shape. After feeling it, she shook her head twice before replying.

“I could be wrong, but this is either Limestone or Mithril. Though I have never heard of Mithril this deep nor seen or even heard of a vein being so large nor being so close to water.”

“You are not wrong. It is Mithril.”

“What?!” exclaimed Cuvallorn “This is Mithril?!”

“Yes, son…though what do you mean by ‘a vein being so large’ Lord Galathil?”

Though it was the being Mithril vein she has even seen, from where he could see the vein only went from her knees to her chest and traveled along the wall about a meter, where he wiped. After being asked the question, Cuvallorn gestured for the other two to back up. He then took a cloth and dipped it into the hot spring. After wringing it out, he steps back to the wall and began to clean the entire thing as much as his arm could reach. As he cleans, Suretals’ eyes widened. Cuvallorn was no better, his mouth dropping in shock and awe. By the time he was done, the entire lower have of the cave had it’s grime cleaned off and showed the tell-tell luster of raw Mithril.

“Well, “ Galathil started “This will definitely become a mine now. I want you two to start making notes of everything that you think will need to be done in order to stop this cave from falling in while we are mining it. After that, I want you to look into what type of tools that we have available to get this ore out. Tell no one of this for now. I want to talk with Elrond and Galadriel before breaking rock as well as get those support beams up. This vein might go deep and I want to make sure the city won’t drop on our heads while we are working here.”

The three elves worked hard and diligently on their notes of the cave. Afterwards, they went out and continued working on the rest of the cave but Suretal and Cuvallorn keep looking to Galathil, wanting to see when he would leave so that they could go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuvallorn – Crescent of Mallorn  
> Suretal – Wind Foot  
> Galathil – White Tree


	6. Part 1- The Starting Point(The Mine 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter but a conclusion for the Mine..for now.

After several hours in the Drop examining the structure and stability of the cave, Galathil gave the order to start leaving the pit. Three by three on the lifting platforms, the elves slowly began to leave the pit. As they laned surface-side, Galathil told them to get refreshments first before letting them know to go the miner’s guild so that they can go over notes and make a mockup of the first report. While the elves got readying for the report meeting, Galathil when straight to Elrond. After Elrond got over his surprise, he agreed with Galathil that the mithril vein should be keep quiet until he could confirm the finding.

After a couple of days, the report on the findings in the sinkhole was done. The number of gold, silver, copper, platinum, precious stones of all sorts including jade and also the reporting of many unknown materials were listed in detail. The pool and the hot-spring were also noted in the report as well as the many insects that could be seen.

At the meeting of the Council, Elrond had pulled Galathil aside to let him know that Aegnor confirmed that what he and the other had found was indeed Mithril.

“If you want to let know now, you can though be prepared for some for some anger towards you for not letting anyone know the moment you found it.”

“Their anger doesn’t bother me, Master Elrond and I’ll not tell them if you don’t want me to. I can tell that you are hesitant. Do you not trust some of them?”

“Of course I trust them, Lord Galathil, it is just that I don’t want word getting back to Tirion as of yet as well as greed. Greed is what I am most worried about. You may not know and I, myself, have just found out but many of the mithril veins that are worked in Valinor right now are very close to being depleted with some mines being shut down not too long ago. The price of the alloy has gone up and I don’t want this city to have to deal with the Nobles of Tirion trying to get their hands on the ore. For now, do not tell them.”

Their talk had to end as they were getting closer to the meeting hall doors.

“I will tell you more on this later, let us go in.”

“Yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the meeting went on, the report of the pit and what was found there was told to the council. After listing everything was done, the council talked about how good this will be for the city and began to brainstorm what they should do next. It was then that Elrond spoke.

“I agree with Prince Aegnor and the Master of Accounts, while it is great that the city will be able to pay back the loans quicker as well as make more durable tool we should pace ourselves. I also agree with Lord Galathil, we should not mine anything until we can get the architects down there for a proper inspection for weakness and until we build the needed support beams as well as a safe transport path for Elves going in and materials coming out. Before that, I want to make sure that the city will not fall, so before one pickaxe is lifted, I want a full investigation surrounding areas.”

The Lords and Masters agreed easily to his demand and began talking and rising from the table for the recess, making plans and scheduling dates to meet and talk more.

“But what of the Mithril?” A small voice questioned.

All talking ceased. While many looked around for the voice that spoke, Elrond found him immediately. Alwa, a usually shy and quiet thing save for when he was singing. Elrond looked at Galathil and they made eye contact, communicating though facial expressions. This went on for a bit until Alwa spoke again.

“W-will we not try to a-at least mine a bit of it? W-won’t it help pay for more materials?” he stuttered.

“What mithril, Alwa? There was none found. I didn’t hear anything about it in the report.” An other elf asked.

“Well” Alwa started. “When I was making notes in the drop, I went looking for Lord Galathil for his second opinion on a ore vein I found. After looking for a bit, I had went topside to look for him. Not finding him there, I went back down. Someone had pointed me to where he was last seen which was some sort of cave that could only be reached after sliding through a crack. Thinking he was still there, I entered. There was no one there when I entered. At my wits end, I decided to rest near the hot-spring when I noticed the wall adjacent to it. It didn’t take me long to realize that it was Mithril as I have a good amount of experience mining it. I had thought that Lord Galathil had alerted everyone.”

All of those present looked at Galathil with a range of expressions while Galathil looked to Elrond for help.

“What is the meaning of this, Lord Galathil?” Asked Alwion, a young Vanyar councilman

“Were you thinking of keep the mine a secret?” Another asked. 

“No, I-“

“I told him to withhold the information on the Mithril deposit due to safety concerns and other reasons. I didn’t want for ellon to try and mine the vein until we can get the entire cave system secure.” Interrupted Elrond.

“What are the other reasons, if I can ask Master Elrond?”

Elrond looked around the room and realized he had no choice but to be honest. He told them of the issues of Tirion and its mithril shortage as well as their desperation in finding a new source. He told them of the small settlement outside of Tirion that had found a small vein of it and how Tirion basically took over the vein, leaving the settlement with the survive with a payout that was less than half of what they vein was worth. He told them of how the town had little choice but to take the payout due to the pressure from the lower noble houses.

“At the moment, I worry that the city may have it’s building halted due to the Noble Houses of Tirion wanting the take over the mine. At the moment I am trying to find a way make sure that the mithril vein stays in the ownership of the city. I want it to be used by the people of the city and the ore to go into the vault.”

He continued to explain his viewpoints and what and how he wanted things to be done. After he was done, the room was quiet with contemplation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This conversation happened almost 3 years ago before the current meeting and ever since then, Elrond has had to say the same thing over and over again. It seemed that this meeting would be no different with Master Alwa once again mentioning. 

“I understand that everyone wants to make sure that Tirion will not try to claim it” Elrond started. “And I understand the want to mine the ore in order to put it in the vault but in order to do that, we would need to make sure the ceiling won’t collapse on the miners as I have said before.”

“We know and understand that, Master Elrond, it’s just that….” He hesitated. Alwa was not sure as to how he should say this. The message he was trying to pass was not his but the message of some of the mining lords that were born in Aman unlike him, who was born in arda.

“It is just what, Master Alwa?”

Several moments passed in silence while Elrond watch Alwa look around to the other lords, ladys and masters in the room, looking for some sort of help before taking a deep breath to steady himself and began to speak again.

“It is just that many other elves that have come to me about this feel that…” He hesitated again.

“We feel...” Another elves interrupted. “ That you may be underestimating the elves of Tirion. The longer we wait, the more likely they will try and swipe the mine from us.”

“You mean the city?” Elrond corrected.

“Well-Yes, yes. I meant the city.”

“I understand your impatience, all of you, truly I do but it is for the best that we try to make sure to mine the ore safely. With the deposit being so deep and under the city, I don’t want and accident to happen. If it does, then no-one will have access to the ore.”

“True but Master Elrond we should do something. We can’t just let the Noble houses take over the mines.” Alwa whined, forgetting that he was in the presence of his peers and acting like the young scribe he is. “Unless you are working on something or have some sort.”

Elrond looked blank-faced at Alwa until the youth remembered that he was not in a place where such behavior is allowed.

“Forgive me, Master Elrond”

“Forgiven and yes, I am working on something that will like the city to the mine until it is spent but you all must be patient and not allow for any information to leak to Tirion. It might take a while to get things finalized but it will be done if you all give me time.”

“Is this plan the reason you will not being leading this city?” This question wasn’t from Alwa this time but instead from Aegnor, who had been listening quietly as things progressed.

“Yes and no but I will talk more on that after the second recess. “

The council room once again was pensive until one by one the council men and women began to agree to decision. The amount of information that was dumped onto them was too much for them at the moment. Waiting for a better time to talk about it, when everyone has had a moment to calm down was a good idea.


	7. Part 1 - The Starting Point(The Mine 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Last of the Mine mini-arch for now. More information about the way things are get revealed. Also Himmon, Alwa and Wenyo come back.

Recap:

_The council room once again was pensive until one by one the council men and women began to agree to the decision. The amount of information that was dumped onto them was too much for them at the moment. Waiting for a better time to talk about it, when everyone has had a moment to calm down was a good idea._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the meeting went with very little problem or hiccup, most likely because everyone wanted to hear Elrond reason for leaving the city leadership. Some where thinking of what could be the reason for him leaving after all of the work he put into the city; others were thinking of how they could possibly use this to their advantage with many of them thinking that his departure would let them mine the mithril at their leisure, and lastly there were elves that felt there was more going on that what would be said during the recess, that they would not get the whole truth from Elrond until he feels like telling it, still they waited patiently for any information that they could get.

After many debates and many issues dealt with, the second recess came and with it, tension. Many of the council stayed seated, not even bothering with getting up and getting refreshments. Seeing how focused they were, Elrond looked to Lindir, giving him a silent order in which Lindir quickly completed. It was not long before drinks and light foodstuffs where brought to the table for ease of access.

“I am sure that some of you wish to continue the conversation that we were having earlier as well as wanting a full explanation on my orders for information withholding information from you and so I will not stretch it out longer: I told Lord Galathil to withhold information about the Mithril vein from all of you because of the lack of safety set-up in the cave as well as another more pressing issue that many of you are somewhat aware of. ”

A voice from his left “We are more interested in why you are stepping down from city leadership.”

‘Should I be honest or should I try to mitigate tension as much as possible?’

Elrond thought and paused to allow to capture his thoughts, trying to figure out how to best explain this to them without starting an uproar or at least not too big of an uproar. He looked around and weighed his options. After a while, he decided; ‘Honesty it is, then.’

“As I was saying before,” He continued, ignoring the voice “I didn’t want the safety of the elves that would be going down there to be jeopardize but the other reason was the same as many of us here: I didn’t want the some of the Nobles of Tirion to try and force us to hand over the ore.”

When he said this, some of the faces seemed to be relieved, as if it was good to know that Elrond was on the same page as them.

“We could have guessed that Elrond but, again, why are you stepping down?” The voice chimed in again, more impatiently.

“I understand what you want me to speak on, Prince Aegnor but it is important that context be given in order for there to be no misunderstandings or misinterpretations.”

“Let him speak, Aegnor.” Bilbo chimed in. He was one of the many voices that were raised when Aegnor mentioned Elronds’ leaving. “Though Elrond, do get on with it. Some need more than a light snack to sustain them.” Bilbos’ attempt to lighten the mood was greatly appreciated by Elrond, and it seems, by the other members of the council as well.

“ I guess I will speed up my explanation: As you all are most likely aware that some of the Noble house of Tirion has been looking for new vein of Mithril and other ore. Their aggressiveness has lead to, as you know, multiple settlements being coerced into signing a contract that put them in a position to be taken advantage of. To the king during a private meeting, what reasons they gave were lacking; Publicly, the reasons they gave were none. ”

“Isn’t because they want more wealth? Bilbo grunted. “Don’t really need to know any reason more than that to know why they’ve been looting the smaller settlements and tricking the people by paying them lower for the veins that they found. Besides do we really need them to make a public statement when they make their greed so obvious? What they have to say has no worth if we look at their behavior.”

There was a rather thick silence after the hobbit spoke his word, especially among the Amanyar elves and though many would feel that it is wrong to think that the Noble Houses would do such a thing, the words rang true and many of the elves present couldn’t help but agree.

“No- well, yes but also no.” Answered Aegnor. “While I am not defending the houses that manipulated those settlements, those veins, in a sense, belonged to Tirion as the settlement and it’s citizens are vassals of the city.” He looked around the room to see that some were considering what he had said but it did little to change the feelings that many of them had. “It only makes sense that some of the houses take control of the mines.”

“True” replied a lesser lord from the bankers guild. “ It is reasonable to for the city to call upon their vassal-states and settlements to pay a bit higher tax but the increasement of taxes usually precedes new or better services in some form like new schools or new roads paved and the like. This was not done.”

“And Prince Aegnor” interrupted Master Alwa “Taking over the mine and not allowing the citizens of the settlement to even work in the mines is another issue. I am not sure if you are aware, my Prince but usually, the local miners are utilized to mine the ore unless there is a need for a specialist and even then, the locals still do the manual labor at least. This is to make sure some sort of income flows into the local community is some way as well as local mining families, usually, getting a change to bid on parts of the shaft to mine for personal wealth.”

Seeing the slight confusion on his and other elves face, Alwa decided to explain further.

“Take the situation in Little Run for instance. They found a new mithril vein, right? Well normally what happens is that the one that found the vein would have rights to it and could petition Tirion for ownership. Usually if the miner works underneath a Noble house, he would go to them first and they would petition on his behalf at a cost. If he has a really good house, they would put the vein in his name and take a percentage of the raw mithril he and his team mined otherwise, the house would take ownership of the vein and would pay the miner in a percentage of mithril as stated in the contract they would make.”

He paused until he felt that everyone understood fully of what he told them before continuing.

“There have also been cases of the Noble and the miner mining different parts of the vein and keeping that portion for themselves.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that the miners get a better deal out of it compared to the Noble?” Ask Aegnor. “He could tell the one thing but do another.”

“If that were to happen then the miner would lose his reputation which would make it hard for him to find work.” Answered Himmon (Authors note: From chapter three remember.) “If one is bold enough to try and scam a Noble than what wouldn’t you do to a fellow miner?”

“Also Prince Aegnor, in the example Alwa gave, often the miner would let Noble get a larger amount of mithril while the miner would go for the portion of the shaft that has different types of ore and inconels. It’s best not to mine just one type of mineral.” Himmon finished.

Aegnor took all of the information in with ease though Elrond could see that he was a bit angry. Wanting to finish as fast as possible, Elrond wanted to continue his explanation before Aegnor spoke.

“All good information to know but that has little to do with the reason for Elrond to step down from city leadership.”

“True” Agreed Bilbo. Many other elves began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves before Elrond finally spoke.

“The reason I wish to step down from city leadership is because I cannot petition for the city to take ownership of the mithril vein while being the leader of the city. From what I have read and from what I understand, it would be seen as a overstep of my power to control both the city and the cities wealth.”

“What? Why not?” Asked Bilbo.

“That would be too much power for one person to have. It would allow me to put the wealth of the mithril into my or any political campaign I feel belongs in the city while forcing those I dislike out. It would allow for nepotism which almost always make a system corrupt.”

“But that is what they do in Tirion.”

Once again, the elves were happy to have the hobbit there and some couldn’t stop from nodding in agreement with him. He was able to freely say what they could not without fearing admonishment or worse.

“Yes” Answered Wenyo(Author note: From chapter 2). “But they are nobles, recognized by the King and, no offense Master Elrond but even though I have no doubt that his lineage is good, he is still just a ‘Master’ and thus….”

“And thus cannot partake in the liberties that Nobles do, I understand.” Bilbo finished for him. “Is that why you are stepping down, Elrond?”

“Yes, If I step down and petition for ownership of the vein with other lords and ladies here as a master of a small house, the city would have access to the Mithril as well as the other ore-“

“You want us to petition for ownership?” A lady from the city-planners guild asked, her eyes widening at the thought of ownership. Many of the other elves also became a bit excited, thinking of the possibilities.

“Yes, the more names we can get on the owner ship of the ores down there the better. I want the entire cave in all of it entirety to belong to the city and add to the cities wealth. Doing this will allow for us to be more independent of Tirion and allow us to pay back loans. The faster, the better.” Elrond finished.

“Why not just become a Lord?”

The question had a rippling effect on the room. Many of the elves seemed to agree though…

“One can’t just _become_ a lord, Prince Aegnor.”

“But Elrond,” Aegnor said, making his voice a bit louder so that all could hear him “ Are you not, as Wenyo said, related to royalty? And are you not married to Princess Celebrian of the Royal House?”

One did not have to have the intellect of Feanor to see what Aegnor was doing or what he was trying to build up to.

“If you are not a noble then neither am I an-”

“Aegnor.” Elrond interrupted “No.”

“Well, he has a point, you know.”

“Bilbo, _no_ ” Elrond repeated. “We can talk about this later, right now I wish to speak on this. Now as I was saying, getting ownership of the mine cannot be done by me if I am head of the city.”

Aegnor muttered loudly “All you have to do is talk to my father, Elrond I do-“

“And so” Elrond continued as if Aegnor never spoke.” Me stepping down gathering signatures and other related documentation for a petition is the best step that I can think of. I wanted to ask this of you all after we had finished more of the city and the cities planning was finished but I guess now will have to do.”

Elrond was going to continue but he heard the tale-tell sound of Bilbos’ stomach growling and he himself was rather hungry. He saw from the corner of this eye that they sky had darkened a bit. After thinking for a few seconds, he came do a decision.

“How about we finish here for today and meet in 3 weeks?”

The sudden want to end the meeting caused few of the elves to be taken about though the majority were silently happy. The fatigue was starting to set in for all of them. Seeing that many of them were okay with it, Elrond adjourned the meeting for now. Calling in Cannor(Author’s note: His assistant until Lindir gets back) to wrap things up, Elrond with Bilbo and Aegnor left.


	8. Update on the story/Abandoning the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know what is up.

Heyy, I just wanted to let those who like this story know that I will be abandoning it. I will being rewriting it and that story, with the same name as this one, will be going up soon. Thank you for everything.


End file.
